


Heart Shaped Sunglasses

by TheModernClown



Category: Dark Heresy (Roleplaying Game), Warhammer 40.000
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheModernClown/pseuds/TheModernClown
Summary: Crazy how life brings love in the oddest of packages- especially if that packaging is Dark Angel power armor.





	Heart Shaped Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teaser for the longer work. I'm seeing if there's any interest at this point.

He had only pulled the trigger once.

Oakley Rayban had never shot anyone before. Curled into the fetal position, he hyperventilated under the broken main console of the rescue shuttle’s wreckage. He couldn’t admit to himself that he had done just that. He hadn’t killed one person. He’d executed eight headshots, each person lined up like dominoes, and that’s not counting the deaths caused by the explosion of the bolt after colliding with the ground. 

The world spun, louder than seemingly possible. Oakley’s lungs screamed at him, he fruitlessly gasped down air. Outside the threshold of the exit hatch, the battle against recidivists went on. Panic overwhelmed Oakley’s mind; unable to reconcile with the fact of his actions, nor the situation he was in. 

If anyone told him, at this moment, that in two day’s time he would be fighting alongside a Deathwatch Space Marine-- he would have fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't tell, this fic will be silly and lighthearted. It's following the actions of our rpg campaign and I am including all of the ridiculousness that ensues. Hope you stay along for the ride!


End file.
